The Way I Loved You
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You". Sharpay has the perfect boyfriend. But she misses the fights and the imperfections. Chadpay. T for two naughty words and mentions of sexual situations.


**He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous.  
He says everything I need to hear  
And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better.  
He opens up my door and  
I get into his car and he says  
you look beautiful tonight.  
And I feel perfectly fine.  
**

Sharpay smiles as she climbs into Trevor's car. He's dressed sharply, of course; he always is. They go to school together – University of Albuquerque – and are both doing extracurriculars at East High. She's running the Drama Department (since Ms. Darbus took a sabbatical and _someone_ had to do it) and he's an assistant coach for the golf team.

Before he closes the door for her he leans in and whispers, "You look absolutely amazing, Sharpay. You're beautiful."

She smiles and thanks him before settling in for the drive to the restaurant.****

But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.  


She smiles (always smiles) as he leads her into the restaurant. It's posh and somewhat extravagant but that's what she's used to – or had been used to until …

She smiles again (of course) as he pulls out her chair. She sits and peruses the menu, already knowing he'll order for her anyway. He finds it to be romantic and gentlemanly.

She hears a commotion and looks over to see a young couple – about her age, she guesses – in the middle of a tiff. The woman is shouting in whispers and the man is screwing up his face in an attempt to not reply. He's unsuccessful, however, as his annoyed whispers cover his girlfriend's.

Sharpay smiles, truly, because it reminds her of …

**  
He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will.  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father.  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable.  
**

"Your mother mentioned something about a girls' weekend in New York. She figured you could visit your brother and his girlfriend," Trevor says with a grin before taking a sip of his wine. "I know you've been itching to go to the city all term."

"I have," she replies with a smile of her own. "I can't wait to hit Sachs. It's been almost a full season since I've been there. And I miss Ryan, of course."

"Of course," he answers. "Have you spoken with him lately?"

She freezes before shaking her head in the negative. "We're both really busy."

He nods and the subject is dropped. He never pushes when she doesn't want to talk about something.

He's so unlike …

"Your father said something about investing in a new ski lodge in Nevada. I think he might offer me a position, if I play my cards right." He flashes her another teeth-whitening-ad prefect smile and she can't help but smile back. "It's a great opportunity. Your father mentioned I have the kind of people skills it would take to actually _run_ it someday. If it all works out, of course."

"That's great," she smiles.

And she wonders how many more times she'll do that tonight.

**  
But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.  
**

She glances to the arguing couple half-way through the meal and notices they're not as angry as they were but they're not sharing spaghetti or something equally as mushy. She wonders if they'll work it out or if one of them is forcing the other to be civil before the real explosion happens when they get back home.

She wonders what it would have been like if she hadn't …

**  
He can't see the smile I'm fakin'.  
And my hearts not breakin'  
Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all.  
And you were wild and crazy.  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,  
got away by some mistake.  
**

She smiles again as he settles the bill and wraps her coat around her. It's not freezing by any means but it _is_ November and the desert air is dry and chilly.

She can't help but think of the way he'd told her he would help her into her jacket if she couldn't figure it out by herself. Or the way he told her he'd pay for her meal at a fancy restaurant the day it was _his_ choice to go there, not hers.

She remembers the kisses and the hugs and, yes, the sex – which is something she _hasn't_ had with Trevor; he's much too gentlemanly to take advantage of a woman who may not know what she wants. She rolls her eyes at the thought.

She remembers the fights and the make-ups and the fights again.

It all seems like a huge argument that was peppered with emotions and good times and, yes, even love.

"Trevor, will you drop me off at the Pi Kappa house?" she asks him quietly as he drives her back to campus.

He slows to a stop for a red light and turns to look at her.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asks in a quiet, resigned voice.

"Yes," she responds softly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he tells her calmly as the light turns green. "You can't help who you love."

She doesn't respond because she knows she's hurt him enough already.

**  
And now,  
I miss screamin', and fightin', and kissin' in the rain  
it's 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
I'm so in love that I acted insane.  
And that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.**

And that's the way I loved you.  
Never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you.

She bangs on the door – really, music shouldn't be _that_ loud – several times before it opens. She quickly waves to Trevor (who was waiting to make sure someone let her in) before demanding, "Where is he?"

"Whoa," Shakes (like she cares enough to learn their _real_ names) responds as he scrambles back to leave room for her to come in. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm asking the questions tonight. Where is he?"

"Uh, upstairs, I think. In his room."

"Move," she responds as she pushes the sophomore out of the way and marches up the stairs.

"Shit. When did Princess get here?" she hears Velma (yes, Velma. Dork.) call out.

She ignores him and stops just outside his door. She takes a deep breath and then _pounds_ on the painted wood. "Open the door, Danforth!"

She hears a bang and a muffled curse and wonders what kind of frat boy is in bed at ten o'clock. It never occurs to her that he might have another girl in there. She doesn't exactly keep tabs on him but she has enough friends with boyfriends in this fraternity to know that Squeaks hasn't dated anyone _seriously_ since her.

He pulls open the door, disheveled and rubbing his eyes. "What?" He then opens his eyes all the way to see _her_ standing there. "What do you want?"

"You have a lot of nerve," she tells him as she pushes him back into his bedroom.

"What could I _possibly_ have done to you now?" he asks her in frustration as he shuts the door behind them. "I haven't done _anything_!"

"Exactly! You haven't done _anything_!" she responds hotly and loudly.

"Okay, I know I may not be as smart as Taylor or Gabriella but I'm pretty sure that statement makes no sense."

"You haven't done _anything _to get me back!"

"You told me not to!" he yells back. "You told me to get the hell away from you and that you never wanted to speak to me again! What the hell was I _supposed_ to do?"

"Fight!' she screams back. "Fight for me! That's what you _do_ when you're in love!"

"_Love_?!" he cries. "Since when have _we_ been _in love_?"

"We've _always_ been in love, you idiot!" she shouts as she smacks him in the chest. "_God_, Squeaks, how could you _not know_ we're in love?!"

"Oh, it's not the _me_ that was unknown. I've known I was in love with you since you stepped into my Economic Theory class and claimed that your shopping habits could boost the recessing economy!"

"Well I've known I was in love with _you_ since you agreed to talk to the East High basketball team to get them to join the fall play last year!"

"Then why the hell did you break up with me?!" he screams.

"Because I was scared!" she answers loudly, tears building in her eyes. "What I feel for you scares the hell out of me, Danforth! And we fight all the time …"

"I don't give a damn about the fights," he replies. "What I care about is you running away from me, Sharpay."

"I --."

"No," he whispers. "No. You don't get to justify that, damnit. Why are you so scared of loving me?"

"Because I've _never_ loved anyone like this before. And when you love someone as much as I love _you_, you can get hurt all the more!"

"I'm not going to hurt you, Sharpay," he says softly.

"Stop being so goddamn nice!" she screams. "I'm not made of glass," she continues as she punches him in the chest. "I am so _sick_ of men being _nice_ to me. Be yourself, you arrogant, jocky, frat boy!"

"Be myself?" he asks with a little nod.

"Do what you've been dying to do since I walked out on you three months ago," she dares. "I know you want to. Just do it."

"Sharpay …"

"Do it!" she screams.

"Fine!" he shouts back before pushing her roughly against the door and pressing his lips to hers in a fierce kiss.

She responds enthusiastically as she wraps her arms around his neck and hops up to wrap her legs around his waist.

_This_ is what she was missing with Trevor – passion, aggression, lust. _Love_.

"Don't you _ever_ walk out on me again, Sharpay Evans," Chad tells her roughly as he attaches his lips to her exposed neck and bucks into the cradle of her legs. "It's you and me. There's no one else."

"God, Chad," she keens softly as she moves with him. "I've missed you so much."

"Say it," he demands with another thrust and a not-entirely-gentle nip to the juncture of her shoulder and neck.

"I love you," she cries as her nails dig into his exposed back.

"And?" he asks.

"And I'll never walk out on you again you arrogant jock. Just fuck me already!"

"You're so bossy," he murmurs before spinning them around and falling on top of her on his bed. "I like that," he continues as his hands go to work on removing her dress.

On the other side of the door, half of the Pi Kappa Alpha fraternity is gathered.

"Dude," Gumbo drawls, "is he really getting' back t'gether with the princess?"

"Looks like," Boomer answers with a shake of his head.

"'Bout time," Digger declares. "He's been a mopey bitch since she left him."

"_Oh, God! Chad!_" they hear from the other side of the door.

And then the bed starts squeaking.

"Is _that_ how he got his name?" a freshman pledge asks.

"No," Giggles responds. "You don't get to know that until you're older, kid."

The other brothers laugh before Peaches places a (dirty) sock on the door and they all head downstairs to the game room.

No one wants to hear Squeaks and Princess doing _that_ again.


End file.
